Don't Be Afraid
by NaraGirlz
Summary: Hyuga Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang lahir dari keluarga muslim. Hidupnya bahagia menjadi seorang muslim sekaligus sebagai mayoritas di negara Jepang. Namun, diskriminasi ia terima ketia ia pindah ke London, Inggris bersama orang tuanya karena hijab yang ia kenakan. Apakah ia mampu mempertahankan hijabnya demi terhindar dari bullying? [Islam Content]
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING**

 **FF ini adalah ff berkonten islami**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari beberapa cerita tentang diskriminasi muslim**

 **sebagai minoritas dalam kehidupan social.**

 **Pemeluk agama muslim terbesar di dunia adalah Indonesia karena ini adalah FF Naruhina**

 **Maka aku ubah dicerita ini bahwa pemeluk agama islam terbesar di dunia adalah Jepang.**

 **Dan Jepang disini ibarat indonesia. Masih dalam negara berkembang.**

 **FF INI HANYA DUA CHAPTER**

 **HAPPY READING  
**.

.

Seorang gadis berusia delapan belas tahun menatap kosong awan yang berwarna kekuningan. Pikirannya menerawang jauh. Ia menerka-nerka apa yang akan terjadi padanya di tempat tinggalnya yang baru. Iya benar, hari ini gadis cantik berhijab bernama Hinata akan menjalani kehidupan barunya di London, Inggris. Jujur dia sebenarnya tidak ingin tinggal di negeri orang, tapi karena ayahnya dipindah tugaskan disana. Mau tidak mau ia dan ibunya harus ikut kemana ayahnya pergi. Ayahnya adalah seorang karyawan perusahaan besar yang bergerak dalam bidang Turbin. Hinata merasa hidupnya akan sulit, ia bisa membayangkan jika ia tak akan punya teman disana. Apalagi ia hidup sebagai seorang penganut agama minoritas di negeri ratu Elizabeth itu. Islam, bisa dibilang agama yang paling di takuti disana. Karena propaganda media membuat mereka tak paham bagaimana Islam sebenarnya.

Perjalanan yang panjang yang begitu melelahkan akhirnya berakhir. Ia tiba di kota London yang terkenal dengan menara big ben. Memang beda sekali suasana di negara maju dan negara berkembang. Di sini jauh lebih bersih, rapi dan teratur. Berbeda sekali dengan keadaan Jepang masih banyak yang semrawut. Namun, bagi Hinata sebarapa hebat negara Inggris. Jepang adalah yang terbaik. Entah berapa culture shock yang akan Hinata alami ke depannya. Namun tidak seharusnya ia takut, karena Allah akan selalu menjaganya.

Hinata mencoba untuk menikmati kehidupan barunya di Negeri ini. Sang ayah berusaha menghiburnya karena ia tampak begitu murung sepeninggal keperegiannya dari Jepang. Kedua orang tuanya mengajak Hinata berjalan-jalan menyusuri kota London. Usaha ayah dan ibunya sedikit berhasil, untuk pertama kalinya Hinata tersenyum senang setelah melihat keindahan kota London dari atas "London Eye." Warna-warni lampu menambah gemerlap malam. Sembari menatap pemandangan kota, Hinata bertanya kepada ayahnya.

"Ayah, bagaimana kehidupan muslim di kota London?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Kehidupan muslim di kota ini baik. Semua berjalan dengan damai," tutur Ayahnya.

"Apa tidak pernah terjadi diskriminasi terhadap orang muslim disini?"

"Ehmm iya, beberapa muslim mengalaminya tapi itu sedikit sekali."

"Siapa yang sering didiskriminasi? Orang tua, remaja?"

Mata Hinata menatap tajam ke arah ayahnya. Seolah meminta kejujuran dari sang ayah. Pria berkumis dengan nama Hiashi itu tak langsung menjawab. Ia melihat putrinya sepersekian detik kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tahu sebelum keberangkatan Hinata ke London, hal yang paling putrinya takutkan adalah diskrimasi karena dia seorang muslim apalagi ia memakai hijab.

"Wah lihatlah gedung itu, indah sekali," ucap Hiashi berusaha mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

"Jangan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan ayah," tegas Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Korban diskriminasi memang paling banyak di alami oleh para remaja baik di sekolah maupun di kampus. Tapi jika kau selalu yakin dan tak perlu ada yang kau takutkan kecuali Allah. Aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak yakin jika aku akan mempunyai teman disini. Negara ini sedikit menakutkan untuk gadis muslim berhijab sepertiku," keluh Hinata putus asa. "Lihatlah orang-orang disekeliling kalian. Menurutku itu bukan cara pandang yang normal."

Kedua orang tua Hinata, beralih melihat orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya. Memang benar, beberapa orang melihat mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Baik Hiashi maupun Haruko ibu Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas. Memang inilah resiko yang harus mereka hadapi jika hidup di negeri barat yang selalu memandang islam adalah teroris. Media barat memang selalu memberitakan hal-hal buruk tentang Islam namun jika agama lain yang melakukan tindakan brutal mereka diam. Sebagai seorang ibu, hati Haruko tergerak untuk menangkan putrinya.

"Jangan hiraukan mereka. Tunjukkan pada mereka bahwa islam adalah agama yang mengajarkan kedamaian dan kasih sayang. Sebagai seorang muslim kita harus menjadi agen yang baik untuk agama kita. Tak peduli jika mereka tak menganggapmu. Berjuanglah bersama Allah. InsyaAllah, kehidupanmu akan baik-baik saja disini Hinata," ucap Fatimah dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Mendengar ucapan ibunya, hati Hinata sedikit tenang. Ia sepertinya tak perlu khawatir untuk menghadapi kehidupan barunya. Tak banyak yang Hinata inginkan, ia hanya ingin semuanya baik-baik saja. Tak ada bullying, tak ada diskriminasi selama ia menjadi mahasiswa, di salah satu Universitas ternama di London. Dikabarkan diskriminasi terhadap muslim terus meningkat di negara ini sejak serangan bom paris beberapa hari yang lalu. Dalam hati, Hinata berusaha untuk memotivasi dirinya sendiri. Allah selalu berada disisinya maka dari itu ia tak perlu takut.

ooOOoo

Pagi yang ia khawatirkan bahkan ia takutkan akhirnya datang. Hari ini adalah hari dimana dia harus mulai aktif sebagai seorang mahasiswa. Jarak antara rumah dan kampus lumayan jauh, jadi Hinata harus berangkat menggunakan subway. Keadaan subway waktu itu lumayan ramai. Ia mulai, wawas, perasaannya penuh ketakutan. Ia takut jika tiba-tiba seseorang meneriakinya dan menyebutnya teroris. Dan sudah Hinata duga sebelumnya bahwa beberapa banyak orang akan menatapnya sinis. Hinata berusaha mungkin untuk tidak melihat wajahnya, ia hanya menunduk dan duduk ditempat yang kosong. Ia tak mau menatap seseorang sekali pun.

Sesaat kemudian, subway berhenti. Kurang dari sepuluh orang yag turun. Suasana yang tadinya ramai berubah menjadi lengang. Hanya ada dirinya, dua pemuda dan seorang pemuda lain mengenakan hodie berwarna biru. Pemuda itu sesekali memperhatikan Hinata, namun gadis itu tak menyadarinya. Bola matanya memperhatikan dua anak muda yang lain yang berada di depan Hinata.

"Hai, apa yang ada dikepalamu itu? apa kau mengidap penyakit kanker? Hahaha," ledek salah seorang pemuda bertubuh agak gemuk.

"Kembalilah ke negara asalmu! Lihat, apa yang ada di dalam tasnya?! Apa itu bom?!" ujar seorang pemuda kurus menimpali. Hinata tak mau meghiraukan cercaan dua pemuda itu. Ia berusaha fokus melihat ke arah lain. Namun tak disangka, seorang pemuda bertubuh gendut mengambil paksa tas yang ada dipangkuannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" pekik Hinata penuh amarah.

Kedua pemuda itu tak peduli sama sekali dengan Hinata yang kebingungan. Mereka membuka resleting tas Hinata kemudian menumpahkan semua isinya. Kedua pemuda itu enggan untuk minta maaf walaupun kenyataannya tidak ada bom ditas Hinata. Mereka tersenyum sinis, melihat Hinata yang jongkok sembari memunguti tas beserta isinya.

"Enyahlah kau dari sini terrorist. Kau tak pantas hidup disini!" teriak pemuda bertubuh sedikit kurus.

"Hai apa yang sedang kalian lakukan terhadap gadis ini hah?!" ucap seorang pemuda berhodie biru.

"Hey, bro, dia seorang muslim!"

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" timpal pemuda tampan itu.

"Ini London, Inggris. Terrorist tak pantas hidup disini!" ucap pemuda gendut.

"Jangan berpikir sempit. Aku lahir di London dan aku seorang muslim. Lalu, apa aku bukan warga Inggris? Apa aku tak boleh hidup layak dan bebas disini? Hei, apa kau tahu siapa yang membantai rakyat Palestine?" pria berhodi biru itu berusaha keras untu menahan emosinya. Tak ada jawaban, dari keduanya. "Kalian tak bisa menjawabnya? Yang membantai ribuan rakyat Palestina, itu Israel dan mereka Yahudi. Apa kalian pernah menyebut mereka terroris? Mennjauhlah sebelum aku memukulmu."

Tanpa banyak kata, mereka menjauh dan memasuki gerbong lain. Sekarang hanya ada Hinata dan sosok pemuda tampan yang baik hati. Gadis cantik berhijab itu hanya diam dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan perasaan ragu. Cairan bening menetes lepas dipelupuk mata Hinata. Berakali-kali, ia mengusap air matanya dengan tangan. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan berwarna putih berada didepan wajahnya. Pria tampan sekaligus penolongnya memberikan itu padanya.

"Pakailah," senyumnya ramah. "Siapa namamu? Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi orang-orang biasa memanggilku dengan nama Naruto." Hinata terlihat ragu untuk mengambil sapu tangan itu. Namun, pemuda bernama Narutoitu membujuknya dan ia pun menggunakannya.

"Namaku Hinata, terima kasih kau sudah menolongku."

"Apa kau sudah lama tinggal disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku baru tiga hari ini pindah ke London," Jawab Hinata singkat.

"Dari mana asalmu?"

"Jepang,"

"Wow, amazing. Aku begitu menganggumi orang-orang Jepang. Mereka begitu ramah dan peduli. Jika aku bisa memilih sebelum dilahirkan di dunia ini. Aku akan memilih Jepang sebagai tempat tinggalku heheh." Narutoberusaha menghibur Hinata namun usahanya sia-sia. Gadis cantik itu masih saja murung.

"Jika aku mau, aku tak ingin tinggal disini," jawab Hinata. Narutobegitu mengerti perasaan gadis yang duduk tak jauh dari dirinya. Karena beberapa menit lalu ia mengalami diskriminasi yang luar biasa.

"Kehidupan muslim di London memang begitu berat. Kau harus kuat dan berlindunglah kepada Allah SWT," ucap Narutoberusaha menyemangati. Hinata, tak merespon ucapan Naruto. Ia hanya diam dan sedikit melamun.

Saat kereta berhenti, pikiran Hinata masih penuh dengan pikiran yang menakutkan. Ia ingin bertanya, bagaimana ia harus bersikap saat memulai hidupnya sebagai seorang muslimah berhijab di London pada Naruto. Namun, pemuda tampan itu sudah pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

"Kemana perginya dia?"

oooOOoo

Ada rasa sedikit menyesal yang menyelimuti Hinata ketika Narutopergi atau jangan-jangan dia memang bukan manusia melainkan malaikat yang dikirim Allah untuk melindunginya. Ah, tapi itu semua tidak mungkin. Hal semacam itu hanya ada dalam negeri dongeng. Hati Hinata semakin lama semakin was-was ketika kereta mulai mendekati stasiun tujuannya. Langkah kakinya terasa begitu berat ketika keluar dari kereta. Seandainya ada Naruto, mungkin dia akan merasa jauh lebih nyaman. Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya, ia berusaha merilekskan pikiran dan hatinya. Dia juga berusaha menyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Langkah kakinya yang ragu membawanya ke sebuah kampus ternama nan megah. Hinata sedikit grogi, ia membenarkan hijabnya dengan perasaan khawatir yang luar biasa.

"Bismillah," gumam Hinata pelan bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya yang melewati gerbang kampus.

Sejauh ia melangkah, untuk sementara semua masih baik-baik saja. Tak ada orang yang meneriakinya ataupun memakinya. Namun, pandangan mereka kepadanya seolah mengatakan hal yang sama. Pandangan sinis mereka seperti pandangan dua pemuda sebelumnya. Menakutkan bahkan terkesan jijik padanya. Gadis cantik itu tak berani menatap mereka walau hanya sedetik.

Hinata masih tak paham arah menuju fakultas Ilmu sosial dan Humonaria, jurusan sosiologi yang ia ambil. Walaupun sebelumnya sang ayah sudah mengajaknya datang ke kampus namun Hinata masih tak hafal. Dan terpaksa ia harus berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada mahasiswa lain.

"Hallo, permisi. Apa boleh aku tahu dimana arah menuju jurusan Sosiologi?" tanya Hinata ramah. Namun mereka hanya melihat Hinata sekilas kemudian pergi.

Berkali-kali Hinata menerima perlakuan yang sama. Ia hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang untuk mengeluarkan bebannya. Ia mulai menyerah untuk bertanya, mau tidak mau Hinata mencari sendiri dimana letak kelasnya. Namun untunglah ada salah satu laki-laki paruh baya yang dengan baik hati menuntun Hinata menuju kelas. Jika dilihat dari tampilannya, ia mungkin salah satu dosen disini. Gadis berkerudung merah hati tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih secara tulus kepada beliau yang bersedia membantunya tanpa peduli dengan apa yang ia kenakan.

" _Thank you so much_ , sir," ucap Hinata penuh keharuan. Orang itu hanya tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan dia sendirian.

Dari balik luar kelas, Hinata melihat kerumunan mahasiswa yang ada. Tak ada satu pun orang yang mengenakan Hijab. Bisa dipastikan jika hanya dia satu-satunya muslim di kelas ini. Perasaannya berkecamuk antara takut, khawatir dan sedih. Beberapa bayangan buruk bersemayam dikepalanya. Bagaimana jika… bagaimana jika… . Kalimat itu yang muncul berkali-kali diotaknya Dengan keteguhan hati, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya. Dan benar, kelas mendadak hening serta sunyi. Semua mata memandangnya tajam. Tatapan mereka menggambarkan ketakutan luar biasa.

"Berhenti," ucap salah satu mahasiswi berambut blonde. "Kami sebenarnya tidak ingin berpikir buruk tentangmu, tapi sebelum masuk kelas. Bisa kah kau memperlihatkan isi tasmu?"

"Heeh, untuk apa?" tanya Hinata kebingungan.

"Kami hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu agar kami aman," jawab yang lain.

Sekarang Hinata mengerti apa maksud dari semua ini. Mereka hanya ingin memastikan apakah di dalam tasnya terdapat bom atau tidak. Hinata tersenyum sinis, tanpa basa-basi ia melepaskan tas dari bahu kanannya. Dengan perasaan tersinggung, gadis cantik berhijab itu menumpahkan semua isi tasnya ke lantai. Semua barang dan buku yang ia bawa berserakan begitu saja. Gadis yang bertanya pada Hinata tampak memberanikan diri untuk melihat barang dan bukunya dilantai.

"Aku rasa tidak masalah," kata gadis itu pada teman-temannya yang lain. Semua siswa di kelas menghembuskan nafas dengan penuh kelegaan. Kelas kembali normal sedangkan Hinata sibuk memasukkan barang dan bukunya ke dalam tas.

Hinata berjalan menuju salah satu bangku yang ada. Meja dan kursi panjang itu sudah ditempat dua anak sedangkan kapasitas bangku bisa ditempati tiga orang. Namun, saat Hinata duduk ditempat yang sama, dua orang tadi menjauh dan mencari tempat duduk yang jauh dari dirinya. Gadis itu berusaha tegar dan tak mau memikirkan hal-hal kecil seperti ini. Jadi seperti ini rasanya hidup sebagai seorang muslim yang minoritas. Hinata tak tahu bagaimana cara mereka bisa menikmati hidup jika selalu didiskrimansi. Samar-samar Hinata mendengar desisan pelan dari mahasiswa yang duduk dibangku sebelahnya.

"Ssssst…. Ssst… ," desis siswa itu pelan. Hinata menoleh ke arahanya tanpa berprasangka apapun. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya ketus.

"Kuliah?" jawab Hinata bingung.

"Apa yang ada di dalam tasmu itu bom? Hahahah," ejeknya tanpa perasaan di ikuti dengan temannya yang lain.

Hinata tak mau membalas kata-kata mereka. ia ingat dengan ucapan ayahnya. Dia harus menjadi agen islam yang baik dan menunjukan pada mereka bahwa islam itu indah. Nabi Muhammad di lempar batu, di ludahi dan diperlakukan kasar seperti apapun beliau tetap baik dan tersenyum. Dan ketika ia membalas cacian mereka dengan sebuah senyuman manis. Siswa itu tampak terkejut dan hal itu berhasil membuat mereka diam.

"Jika dia membawa bom, pasti kalian semua sudah mati," ucap seorang laki-laki dengan suara lantang. Hal itu membuat seluruh ruangan terdiam.

Hinata merasakan kelegaan dan kenyamanan yang luar biasa ketika melihat sosok pria itu. Iya, pria tampan itu adalah orang yang melindunginya di kereta dari dua pemuda tak dikenal yang membullynya. Pria yang bernama Narutoitu tersenyum manis pada gadis cantik yang ada dihadapannya. Naruto berjalan maju dan duduk disamping Hinata tanpa ragu. Baru beberapa menit Narutodan Hinata duduk, dua orang security tiba-tiba memasuki kelas dengan seorang gadis berkulit hitam yang berparas manis.

"Disana, mereka mengatakan bom atau semacamnya," ucapnya sembari menunjuk Narutodan Hinata. Kedua satpam itu bergerak cepat menghampiri mereka. Keduanya memandang Hinata dan Narutodengan perasaan was-was.

"Kalian berdua ikut kami!"

ooOOoo

Narutodan Hinata sekarang berada diruang ketua jurusan untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di kelas. Tak lupa, seorang saksi juga dihadirkan disana. Keduanya maupun saksi terdiam karena terlalu ngeri melihat tatapan ketua jurusan. Tatapan matanya yang tajam ibarat singa yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Tas Hinata beserta isinya sudah tertata rapi diatas meja. Dan wajah ketua jurusan tampak masam karena tak menemukan bom di tas Hinata seperti yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Naruto, apa kau tahu apa akibat dari perkataanmu?" tanya yang tampak begitu kesal.

"Membuat mereka takut. Tapi menurutku mereka terlalu berlebihan," bantahnya.

"Mereka tidak berlebihan mengingat kejadian Bom Paris dua hari yang lalu."

"Sir, hanya 1 % muslim yang melakukan tindak radikal. 99% sisanya mereka membenci kekekarasan. 1% tidak mewakili semuanya. Jadi islam bukanlah terrorist."

"Tapi semua terroris yang melakukan pengeboman adalah muslim. Islam jelas agama yang menakutkan," bantah pak tua itu tak mau kalah.

"Sir, ribuan rakyat gaza meninggal tiap tahunnya. Apa anda tahu siapa yang membunuh meraka?" tanya Naruto penuh keberanian. Pak tua itu terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "Jika anda tidak menjawab aku akan menjawabnya. Yahudi, tapi apa anda pernah menyebut mereka terroris? Ribuan rakyat Irak akibat agresi Amerika, tapi kenapa anda tidak menyebut mereka terrorist? Jawabannya hanya satu, karena mereka bukan seorang muslim!" ucap Naruto tegas.

Satu kata untuk Naruto yang ada di otak Hinata adalah gila. Terang-terangan dia melawan ketua jurusan, apa dia tidak takut dikeluarkan dari kampus. Jika dia menjadi pria ini, lebih baik diam daripada banyak bicara yang ujungnya merugikan diri sendiri. Tapi memang sehrusnya kita membela agama yang kita anut dan itu yang terbaik tapi Hinata masih tak memiliki keberanian seperti Naruto. Tampak sekali wajah Ketua jurusan memrah karena menahan amarah yang luar biasa. Tatapannya yang tajam sekarang beralih ke arah Hinata.

"Kau boleh keluar dari sini dan melanjutkan kelasmu. Sedangkan kau? tetaplah disini dan tulis kata-kata ini sebanyak lima ratus kali. _'Aku akan lebih menghormati orang yang lebih tua.'_ Apa kau mengerti?"

Hinata melihat Naruto dengan perasaan iba. Namun, pria itu hanya tertawa mendapat hukuman seperti itu. Aneh, dia benar-benar pria yang aneh. Tapi semua ini terjadi karena Naruto membelanya. Tak etis jika ia tetap menerima mata kuliah sedangkan orang yang membelanya mendapatkan hukuman. Hinata memutuskan untuk tak mengikuti kelas di Hari pertamanya. Ia menunggu Naruto di luar ruang ketua jurusan.

Disisi lain Naruto termenung melihat tumpukan kertas yang diberikan oleh Kajur. Menulis kalimat sepanjang itu sebanyak 500 kata? Ia tak yakin hari ini ia bisa pulang atau tidak. Karena ini hukuman, mau tak mau ia harus melakukannya. _'Aku akan lebih menghormati orang yang lebih tua.'_ Tulisnya dilembar kertas pertama namun mengingat kata-kata pria tua menjelekkan islam. Naruto mencoret tulisan sebelumnya dan menggantinya dengan kalimat yang lebih singkat.

 _ **"**_ _ **WE ARE MUSLIM BUT WE ARE NOT TERRORIST."**_

 **TO BE CONTINUE**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

.  
 **WARNING**

 **FF ini adalah ff berkonten islami**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari beberapa cerita tentang diskriminasi muslim**

 **sebagai minoritas dalam kehidupan social.**

 **Pemeluk agama muslim terbesar di dunia adalah Indonesia karena ini adalah FF Naruhina**

 **Maka aku ubah dicerita ini bahwa pemeluk agama islam terbesar di dunia adalah Jepang.**

 **Dan Jepang disini ibarat indonesia. Masih dalam negara berkembang.**

 **FF INI HANYA MUNGKIN 3 - 4 CHAPTER**

 **HAPPY READING  
**.

.

Lima ratus kalimat bukanlah sesuatu yang sedikit. Perlu berlembar-lembar kertas untuk menyelesaikannya. Naruto menyelesaikan waktu berjam-jam untuk menulis itu semua. Tanpa ia sadari hari sudah menginjak siang hari. Ketua Jurusan itu juga dengan sabar menunggu Naruto menyelesaikan hukumannya. Walaupun terkadang mahasiswa tampan itu juga sering di tinggal pak Kajur untuk memberi kuliah ke kelas. Setelah yakin jumlah kalimat yang ia tulis sudah mencapai lima ratus. Ia memberikan tumpukan lembaran kertas yang sudah agak lecek ke Kajur. Tanpa melihat, pria botak berkaca mata itu menerimanya.

"Apa aku boleh pergi pak?" tanya Naruto. Pria tua itu tak menjawab, dia hanya mengangguk sembari fokus melihat laptopnya. Dan saat Naruto sudah keluar dari kantornya. Pria tua itu baru menyadari jika tulisan Naruto berbeda dengan perintahnya. "Haaah, anak itu memang minta dihajar," gumamnya. Matanya yang sudah agak sedikit rabun jika tanpa bantuan kaca mata membaca kalimat itu dengan khidmat. "We are muslim but we are not terrorist." Dan entah kenapa ketika membaca tulisan ini hati pak Kajur merasa aneh.

ooOOoo

Bagi Naruto hari ini adalah hari yang begitu melelahkan. Bahu kanannya terasa agak pegal dan ngilu. Sembari berjalan ia memutar lengan tangannya berkali-kali. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Hinata berdiri di depan kantor Kajur. Ia berdiri sambil membawa sebuah cheese burger beserta minumannya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis pada Naruto ketika mengetahui kedatangannya.

"Kau? Kenapa kau masih disini? Apa kau tidak mengikuti kuliah?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi. Hinata tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Gadis manis itu hanya tersenyum.

Cuaca siang hari ini sedikit terasa hangat daripada biasanya. Dibawah pohon yang rindang dan halaman kampus yang penuh dengan rumput hijau, membuat suasana panas tak begitu terasa. Mata Hinata yang indah melihat Naruto memakan burger pemberiannya dengan begitu lahap. Entah kenapa, Hinata begitu senang melihat cara Naruto makan. Mungkin pria ini adalah satu-satunya tempatnya bersandar di negara ini.

"Apa lenganmu sakit?" Tanya Hinata penuh perhatian.

"Sedikit tapi semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Naruto, terima kasih atas semuanya. Hari ini kau benar-benar melindungiku. Bisakah aku terus bersandar kepadamu?"

Naruto berhenti mengunyah makanannya ketika mendengar perkataan Hinata. Apa maksudnya dengan kata bersandar. Pria bermata safir itu tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan bersandar. _Apa gadis ini jatuh cinta padaku? Apa dia sekarang sedang mengungkapkan perasaannya? Oh tidak, aku tak mau pacaran. Itu tak boleh, tapi aku mau jika aku dan dia bertaaruf. Dia sepertinya gadis baik-baik dan cantik."_

"Bersandar? Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto yang berusaha untuk mendapat jawaban sebenarnya.

"Maksudku aku ingin kau selalu ada disampingku dan selalu bersamaku," jawab Hinata polos. Gadis ini tak pernah berhubungan dengan laki-laki sebelumnya, bahkan diumurnya yang sekarang tak pernah sekalipun dia pacaran karena islam melarang umatnya untuk berpacaran. Jadi maklum jika Hinata terlalu polos saat mengungkapkan semuanya pada Naruto. Dia tak tahu jika ucapannya membuat laki-laki manapun akan salah paham.

"Hinata, apa kau… men…cintaiku?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Ehh, mencintaimu?" kedua alis Hinata bertaut mecoba mencerna pertanyaan Naruto. Dan sepersekian detik ia paham bahwa bukan hal semacam itu yang ia maksud sepertinya pria tampan ini salah paham padanya. "Naruto kau salah paham. Bukan hal semacam itu yang aku maksud. Aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku sebagai teman."

"Ahhh iya tentu itu, aku tahu dan pasti. Selama aku berada disampingmu kau tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Naruto yang merasa sedikit malu menanyakan hal konyol semacam itu pada Hinata.

"Terima kasih banyak Naruto. Makanlah yang banyak," ujar Hinata penuh senyum.

ooOOoo

Hari pun sudah menginjak senja dan kegiatan belajar mengajar pun selesai. Hari ini Hinata tidak pulang sendirian karena Naruto akan menemaninya. Pria tampan itu takut jika kejadian di kereta api itu akan terulang lagi. Dengan sabar Naruto menunggu Hinata di taman kampus sedangkan Hinata ke kamar mandi sejenak untuk buang air kecil. Saat itu disana sudah berada tiga orang mahasiswi yang berambut pirang dengan penampilan yang begitu seksi. Hinata tidak begitu memperhatikan mereka karena ia tak mengenalinya. Ketiga gadis itu memandang sinis Hinata. Mereka saling betatapan kemudian tersenyum. Ada sebuah ide jahat diotak mereka.

Hinata merasa begitu lega karena bisa buang air kecil karena sudah lebih dari 1 jam ia menahan. Namun saat ia membenahi rok dan menutup toilet duduk kembali. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya basah karena guyuran air dari atas. Ia terkejut bahkan sedikit shock. Dan saat mata bulatnya melihat ke atas ia melihat seorang gadis tertawa senang menatapnya.

"Ups, maaf aku pikir di dalam sini tidak ada orang," ucap gadis itu diikuti oleh tawa kedua temannya. Hinata tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menatapnya tajam, "Apa kau marah?" tanyanya enteng.

"Michelle, ayo kita pulang. Jika kita terlalu lama disini. Kita tak akan selamat. Apa kau tak takut jika dia melempar bom ke arahmu."

Hinata berusaha terus untuk bersabar. Ia tak ingin mendengar makian terhadapnya. Gadis itu keluar dari bilik toilet dengan kondisi basah kuyup. Ia tak ingin meladeni mereka dan terus diam dengan makian yang terima. Hinata malah sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Ia bercermin sambil mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena air. Sedangkan tiga gadis pirang itu terus menggonggong seperti anjing kelaparan. Namun lama kelamaan ocehan mereka membuat telinganya panas.

"Cihh, menjijikan, apa kau tak pernah diajari sopan santun dan bagaimana cara menghargai orang lain?" ucap Hinata ketus dengan tatapan yang begitu menakutkan ke arah Michelle. Seorang gadis yang menyiramnya dengan air, Plaak, pipi Hinata yang putih memerah karena tamparan keras yang ia terima.

"Kau jangan coba-coba menyebut orang tuaku. Dasar terrorist," ucap Michelle menatap Hinata dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. "Ayo guys, kita pergi."

Hinata hanya bisa menatap kepergian mereka seorang diri. Gadis itu hanya termenung, tubuhnya seakan kaku. Dalam diam tak terasa mata indahnya meneteskan air mata. Hinata tak pernah mau hidup seperti ini bahkan siapapun itu. Kenapa semua orang membencinya? Menatapnya dengan penuh kemurkaan? Bukan dia yang melakukan bom di Paris tapi kenapa semuanya memperlakukan dirinya secara kejam. Dia ingin kembali ke Jepang, tak peduli Negara ini semaju apapun, perekonomian sehebat apapun tapi kebahagiaannya hanya ada di Indonesia. Dia bisa tertawa, bahagia bersama teman-temannya khususnya dia bisa bebas melakukan ibadahnya tanpa tekanan atau pun diskriminasi.

Berkali-kali Naruto melihat jam tangannya. Sudah hampir empat puluh lima menit Hinata berada di kamar mandi. Perasaan Naruto mulai tak enak, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi terjadi pada Hinata. Namun ditengah perjalanan menuju kamar mandi wanita, Naruto melihat Hinata berjalan begitu cepat ke arahnya dengan wajah sedih. Pria berlesung pipi itu melihat tubuh Hinata yang basah kuyup dengan pipi kanan memerah seperti sebuah tamparan.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto ragu.

"Jangan ganggu aku," jawab Hinata dan meninggalkan Naruto begiu saja.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi padamu?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri. Jangan ikuti aku, Naruto!"

Dan Naruto tidak begitu saja mengikuti apa yang Hinata ucapkan. Dia masih tetap mengikuti gadis itu dari kejauhan. Hinata adalah gadis yang begitu rapuh, Naruto yakin bahwa Hinata baru pertama kali merasakan susahnya menjadi seorang muslim di Negara non muslim. Jika di Jepang muslim sangat dibanggakan dan mayoritas berbeda dengan disini. Semuanya berbalik 180 derajat. Kemana pun Hinata melangkah, disitulah Naruto berada. Sekarang gadis itu pergi ke sebuah toko. Ia tampak tak peduli dengan padangan orang yang melihatnya basah kuyup. Entah penampilannya buruk atau tidak pada akhirnya dia juga akan mendapatkan diskriminasi. Naruto hanya melihatnya dari luar toko serba ada. Hatinya semakin trenyuh ketika kasir dari toko itu tidak melayani Hinata. Bahkan pelanggan yang mengantri dibelakang Hinata di dahulukan.

"Hassshhh, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan," gerutu Naruto gemas dengan sikap kasir itu. Amarah Naruto sudah memuncak bahkan ia tak segan untuk meninju pria itu jika menuruti hawa nafsunya. Namun ia selalu beristighfar agar tidak kebablasan dan merugikan orang lain. "Hei, kenapa anda tidak mendahulukan gadis ini. Padahal dia lebih dulu mengantri?" Hinata nampak terkejut melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Sejak kapan pria tampan ini mengikutinya, batin Hinata.

"Aku tidak melihatnya mengantri," ucapnnya mencari alasan. Dasar pembohong jelas-jelas dia melihat Hinata berdiri.

"Pembohong, anda jelas-jelas melihatku berdiri. Anda pikir saya ini makhluk gaib yang tembus pandang sehingga anda tidak bisa melihat saya!" ujar Hinata penuh amarah yang luar biasa. "Apa karena aku berhijab maka anda mendiskriminasikan saya?! Aku juga pembeli disini bukan hanya mereka!" kali ini Hinata menumpahkan segala kekesalannya. "Anda bersikap seperti ini karena saya adalah seorang muslim. Aku pikir anda o yang lebih tua daripada saya tapi anda bersikap kekanak-kanakkan. Aku memang muslim tapi aku bukan terroris camkan baik-baik!" Hinata sudah tak tahan lagi, ia kemudian melempar barang beliannya dimeja kasir kemudian pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

"Hinata… Hinata, tunggu aku!"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, jangan ikuti aku Naruto!" teriak Hinata.

"Tapi aku… ."

"Diam! Aku ingin sendiri kali ini. jangan ganggu aku!"

Naruto tak berkutik, dia hanya bisa melihat Hinata pergi meninggalkannya. Pria itu hanya berharap semoga Hinata baik-baik saja. Ia hanya khawatir bahwa Hinata akan menghadapi kesulitan saat berada di dalam kereta api. Dan apa yang ditakutkan Naruto benar-benar terjadi. Semua orang memandang dia dengan tatapan menakutkan. Bahkan tak segan mereka membicarakan tentang dirinya dihadapan Hinata. Mereka semua selalu mengaitkan Hinata dengan terrorist. Gadis itu tak tahan, ia memasukan headset ke dalam hijabnya dan mendengarkan lantunan ayat suci Al-Quran sekencang-kencangnya. Berhasil, Hinata sudah tidak mendengar ocehan mereka lagi. Karena terlalu fokus dengan dirinya sendiri. Hinata tak sadar jika orang yang duduk disampingnya terus melihatnya. Gadis keturunan India berambut hitam bergelombang menepuk bahu Hinata.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya gadis yang bernama Noreen. Hinata melihat kearahnya kemudian melepaskan headsetnya.

"Apa aku terlihat menyedihkan?" tanya Hinata balik. Gadis yang bernama Noreen itu mengangguk cepat.

"Kenapa pakaianmu basah? Apa kau juga mendengar apa yang mereka katakan?"

"Aku mendengarnya tapi aku tak mau memikirkannya. Ahhh, aku tak menyangka jika menjadi seorang muslimah di London akan sesulit ini," curhat Hinata.

"Apa yang kau rasakan hari ini sama seperti apa yang aku rasakan dulu," celoteh Nooren.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Iya aku dulu juga berhijab sepertimu. Kehidupanku memang berat waktu itu. Banyak orang yang berlaku tidak adil padaku. Yeah, diskriminasi itu selalu terjadi bahkan aku menjadi korban bullying. Hidupku kacau dan aku tak memiliki teman. Sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan suatu hal yang besar, aku terpaksa melakukanny karena untuk melindungi diriku."

"Apa keputusanmu?" rasa penasaran Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku melepaskan hijabku. Memang, ketika aku melepasnya semua berjalan lebih normal. Tidak ada lagi disriminasi. Aku merasa telah melakukan dosa besar. Tapi aku lakukan ini semua untuk melindungi diriku. Semoga Allah mengampuniku dan aku harap kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku. Istiqomah dengan hijabmu, apapun cobaanmu."

Hinata tercengan mendengar penuturan gadis yang tak ia kenal bahkan nama pun ia tak tahu. Melepaskan hijab demi melindungi diri sendiri. Hinata sama sekali tak mengira jika hal seperti ini benar-benar ada. Banyak kabar yang beredar banyak muslimah yang terpaksa melepaskan hijabnya demi melindungi diri mereka dari bullying, diskriminasi, kekarasan verbal maupun non verbal. Sesulit itukah kehidupan muslimah di Inggris.

ooOOoo

Malam berganti hari dan semua orang mulai melakukan rutinitas harian mereka tak terkecuali Naruto. Jam Sembilan pagi ia mulai berangkat ke kampus seperti biasanya. Walaupun dia sudah sampai ke kampus sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu, namun ia enggan untu masuk ke dalam kelas. Masih ada seseorang yang ia tunggu dan ingin memastikan apakah dia baik-baik saja. Senyum kecilnya dipagi hari sekilas hilang setelah melihat perubahan Hinata. Gadis itu masih memakai pakaian yang sopan namun tak ada lagi hijab yang menutupi rambut indahnya. Entah kenapa perasaan Naruto hancur melihat gadis ia lindungi memutuskan hal begitu besar. Ingin rasanya ia menangis namun ia tak bisa. Terlalu shock. Gadis cantik itu berhenti dihadapannya dan menatapnya. Terlihat jelas kesedihan dibola matanya.

"Hinata… kau …. ."


	3. Chapter 3

.  
 **WARNING**

 **FF ini adalah ff berkonten islami**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari beberapa cerita tentang diskriminasi muslim**

 **sebagai minoritas dalam kehidupan social.**

 **Pemeluk agama muslim terbesar di dunia adalah Indonesia karena ini adalah FF Naruhina**

 **Maka aku ubah dicerita ini bahwa pemeluk agama islam terbesar di dunia adalah Jepang.**

 **Dan Jepang disini ibarat indonesia. Masih dalam negara berkembang.**

 **FF INI HANYA MUNGKIN 3 - 4 CHAPTER**

 **HAPPY READING  
**.

.

"Aku melepas hijabku Naruto," ucap Hinata tanpa keraguan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal semacam itu? Kau seharusnya tidak usah mempedulikan ucapan mereka tentangmu. Kau harus teguh dengan pendirian. Berhijab adalah kewajiban seorang muslimah Hinata ," Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Aku tahu Naruto kau tak perlu menjelaskannya padaku. Tapi apa kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan? Tiap waktu aku selalu mendapatkan bullying. Cacian dan makian datang silih berganti. Itu menyakitkan. Kau mungkin menganggapku wanita tak berakhlak. Aku baru satu hari berada di kampus ini tapi kau bisa lihat sendiri bagaimana perlakuan mereka terhadapku. Aku harap kau mengerti perasaanku Naruto," jelas Hinata dengan berlinang mata.

Naruto tak bisa mengatakan apa pun. Hatinya semakin sakit ketika melihat gadis cantik di depannya ini meneteskan air mata. Naruto sangat mengerti beban yang Hinata rasakan. Menjadi minoritas memang tak mudah. Terkadang kejahatan verbal lebih besar dampaknya dari pada non verbal. Sepersekian detik mata mereka saling bertaut. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Hinata hanya terdiam kemudian menjauh dari Naruto. Saat gadis itu menjauhinya, tak terasa setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Naruto. Pria tampan itu segera menyeka air matanya. Terlalu memalukan jika orang lain melihatnya menangis.

Dan sejak kejadian itu, selama kuliah berlangsung. Naruto dan Hinata tak bertegur sapa. Memang benar, sejak saat Hinata membuka hijabnya tak ada lagi cacian ataupun perlakuan tak baik kepadanya. Banyak teman sekelas yang tak menyadari perubahan Hinata karena dia dikucilkan bahkan mungkin sebagian besar mereka tak menyadari kehadiran Hinata karena dia murid baru. Bahkan terang-terangan ada seorang teman pria sekelasnya mulai mengajak Hinata berbicara dan bertukar nomor ponsel. Kalau dilihat dari gelagatnya, pria itu suka dengan Hinata .

Naruto tidak mau munafik, Hinata memang tampak cantik dengan rambutnya yang panjang bergelombang. Namun bagi Naruto, Hinata lebih cantik jika ada hijab yang menutupi rambut indahnya. Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jika itu jalan hidup Hinata , dia tidak punya hak untuk memaksakan kehendaknya. Pria tampan berlesung pipi itu tak menampik jika Hinata terlihat bahagia dengan penampilannya sekarang. Sebagai saudara muslim dari Hinata , Naruto hanya bisa berdoa agar Allah kembali menyadarkan gadis cantik itu bahwa keputusan yang diambilnya itu salah.

ooOOOoo

Jika biasanya setiap istirahat Naruto ditemani Hinata makan siang di kantin namun kali ini ia hanya sendiri. Canda tawa Hinata selalu menemani harinya. Kalau boleh jujur, Naruto juga kesepian dan tak ada orang yang benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang teman. Dan hanya Hinata yang bisa mengisi ruang itu. Mata Indahnya tak henti melihat Hinata yang bercengkrama dengan teman barunya. Gadis itu kini mengabaikannya. Ada perasaan aneh hinggap direlung hatinya. Perasaan sesak, perih dan nyeri setiap ia melihat Hinata tertawa namun tawa itu bukan saat bersamanya. Apalagi jika itu bersama pria lain. Kelima jari lentik tangan kanan Naruto mengelus dadanya yang bidang. Pria tampan itu menerka perasaan apa yang kini ia rasakan? Perasaan yang belum ia rasakan. Lamunan Naruto buyar ketika seorang pria tak dikenal menghampirinya.

"Hai, apa aku boleh makan disini?" tanya seorang mahasiswa berkulit hitam.

"Tentu saja. Selamat makan," ucapnya ramah kemudian meninggalkan pria itu sendirian.

Naruto melangkah gontai menuju kasir. Pria berambut kriting itu tak menyadari jika sosok Hinata juga melihatnya dari jauh. Gadis itu merasa begitu bersalah pada Naruto. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia harus mengabaikan seseorang yang selama ini selalu melindungi, menyemangati dan selalu ada untuknya. Tak seharusnya ia bersikap seperti itu. Matanya yang bulat nan indah bergerak mengikuti kepergian Naruto. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi sebentar. Nanti aku akan kembali," ucap Hinata kepada teman-teman barunya. Sekuat tenaga ia mengejar Naruto yang semakin jauh darinya. "Naruto, Naruto!" teriaknya dari jarak sepuluh meter. Naruto menghentikan langkah kemudian membalikan badan. Di depan ia melihat Hinata berdiri tak jauh darinya.

" _I'm so sorry_ , karena aku tidak mengajakmu bicara dan aku menjauhimu," ucap Hinata penuh rasa bersalah.

"Apa kau merasa seperti itu kepadaku?" tanya Naruto santai. Gadis itu pun mengangguk cepat. "Aku tidak masalah dengan itu semua. Apa kau bahagia memiliki banyak teman?" Hinata kembali mengangguk. "Aku lega melihatmu bahagia," ucap Naruto dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata sedikit khawatir. Ia pun tak tahu kenapa mengutarakan pertanyaan konyol seperti itu kepada Naruto. Sudah jelas, temannya ini baik secara fisik maupun mental.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Hinata , aku masih ada urusan. Apa tak masalah jika aku pergi dulu?" tanya Naruto ramah.

"Kemana kau akan pergi? Apa aku boleh menemanimu?"

" _No_ ," jawab Naruto begitu cepat.

Naruto terkesan ingin segera mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Hinata . Dan jawabannya itu terlihat bahwa Naruto tidak ingin bersama Hinata untuk kali ini. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa yang Hinata rasakan. Naruto tak biasanya seperti ini. Kemana pun Naruto pergi, ia selalu ada disamping Naruto. Naruto yang sekarang tidak seperti Naruto yang dulu. Naruto yang tidak pernah keberatan jika Hinata selalu mengikutinya. Hati Hinata gamang menatap Naruto yang menjauh dari hadapannya. Bayangan Naruto semakin lama semakin mengecil kemudian menghilang.

"Sepertinya kau marah padaku," gumam Hinata .

ooOOoo

Kuliah hari ini terasa begitu padat dan harus pulang malam. Berkali-kali Hinata mendapat telepon dari orang tua untuk menanyakan dimana dia berada. Wajar jika orang tuanya begitu khawatir karena Hinata tergolong penduduk baru di London. Masih belum tahu bagaimana kota London sebenarnya. Perasaan Hinata semakin teriris-iris ketika ia ingat bahwa dia berbohong kepada orang tuanya. Kedua orang tua Hinata tak tahu jika ia melepas hijab jika berada di kampus dan dia akan memakainya jika ia sudh pulang. London adalah kota yang masih asing untuknya. Seandainya Naruto bersamanya pasti ia tak akan ketakutan seperti ini. Jalan menuju gang rumahnya juga begitu sepi. Sebelum menuju rumah, Hinata mengambil hijab dari dalam tas arena terlalu gugup hijabnya jatuh. Gadis itu berlari kecil mengejar hijabnya yang terseret angin di jalanan beraspal. Langkah Hinata terhenti ketika melihat sepasang kaki dihadapannya. Saat Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya ia tak menyangka jika pemilik kaki itu adalah Naruto.

"Naruto?" ucap Hinata antara bingung dan malu.

Naruto tak menjawab, ia mengambil hijab milik Hinata yang berada dikakinya. Mata indah Hinata tak henti-hentinya melihat wajah tampan Naruto dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Pria bermata coklat itu tak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Ia melipat hijab segiempat Hinata menjadi dua bagian yang membentuk sebuah segitiga. Naruto memakaikan hijab itu diatas kepala Hinata kemudian menautkan kedua ujung hijab lalu menarikknya agar tidak lepas. Mata keduanya saling bertatapan, tatapan hangat itu seperti menusuk hati Naruto maupun Hinata . Mereka seolah merasakan kupu-kupu terbang di dalam perutnya.

" ** _Don't ever forget to love. Keep loving who you are. Don't ever forget you shine. Shining like a star. There's something so perfect. Courage in everyone. Loving who you ar_** ** _e_** **.** **_No matter, You are always beautiful, you are incredible, Hinata . "_**

Hinata tak bisa berkata-kata. Kalimat itu terdengar begitu luar biasa di telinga Hinata . Bahkan lidahnya terasa kelu untuk memanggil nama pria tampan itu. Entah kenapa tubuhnya seakan lumpuh. Dari sikapnya, terlihat Naruto adalah sosok pria yang sangat _gentle_. Hinata sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba ada disini.

"Naruto… ," pekik Hinata tak percaya melihat Naruto yang muncul dihadapannya secara tiba-tiba. Bagaimana bisa?

"Inilah Hinata yang aku kenal, Hinata seorang gadis berhijab yang tegar, percaya diri dan berani," ucap Naruto ramah dan terkesan menyejukkan.

"Naruto, sedang apa kau disini?"

Pria bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu pergi begitu saja setelah mengungkapkan beberapa kalimat yang membuat Hinata melayang, sedangkan Hinata sendiri masih terjebak dengan pesona Naruto. Sebenarnya rumah Naruto dengan Hinata berlawanan arah namun pria tampan itu sengaja membuntuti Hinata karena terlalu khawatir jika gadis itu mendapatkan masalah saat pulang malam sendirian. Mata indah Hinata hanya bisa menatap kepergian Naruto yang menjauh darinya. Tak banyak kata yang Naruto ucapkan. Ia hanya berjalan mundur sambil menatap Hinata dan melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

oooOOOoo

"Aku pulang," ujar Hinata sembari melepas sepatu kemudian menggantinya dengan sandal rumah yang berwarna pink. Tak lupa juga hijab yang masih tertata rapi diatas kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini?" tanya sang ayah yang bernaa Minato.

"Luar biasa," jawab Hinata singkat.

"Cepatlah ganti baju kemudian turun. Kita makan malam bersama."

Hinata tak menjawab ucapan ibunya. Pikirannya melayang mengingat kejadian tadi. Kejadian yang mungkin tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Di dalam kamar, Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya dan melempar begitu saja tas yang ia bawa. Kedua bola matanya memandang sayu langit-langit kamar. Saraf-saraf diotaknya selalu memaksa ia mengingat hal itu. Hal yang menurutnya paling romantic yang pernah ia alami. Ada perasaan aneh yang bersarang di dadanya. Bahkan jantungnya pun terus berdetak hebat pasca kejadian indah itu. Ia mencoba mengulangi kejadian itu. Bibir tipisnya Naruto yang kemerahan, hidungnya yang mancung, lesung pipinya yang mempesona membuat Hinata lupa akan hal-hal buruk yang telah menimpanya.

" ** _Don't ever forget to love. Keep loving who you are. Don't ever forget you shine. Shining like a star. There's something so perfect. Courage in everyone. Loving who you ar_** ** _e_** **.** **_No matter, You are always beautiful, you are incredible, Hinata . "_**

Wajah Naruto yang tampan dan cara ia mengatakan hal seindah itu padanya begitu membekasi di benak Hinata .

"Dia begitu tampan," gumam Hinata tanpa sadar. Gadis itu meletakkan kelima jari tangan kanannya di dada seolah berpikir dan mencari jawaban atas perasaan aneh ini. "Kenapa jantungku seperti ini? Rasanya aneh tapi membuatku bahagia. Apa aku jatuh cinta padanya?"

Kalaupun Hinata mencintai Naruto ia tidak akan mengungkapkannya karena berpacaran dalam islam tidak diperbolehkan. Mungkin cinta itu akan terus terpendam di dalam hatinya. Dari atap pandangan Hinata kemudian beralih ke sebuah cermin yang berdiri tegak di pojok kamarnya. Hinata berdiri, ia menatap bayangannya dicermin yang tampak cantik dengan hijab hitamnya. Hinata merasa sudah melakukan dosa besar karena melepas hijab demi kehidupannya tapi dia juga begitu takut dengan bullying yang akan ia terima.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

TO BE CONTINUE


End file.
